1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective device for a plug-in electric vehicle having a charging plate and a traction battery. The invention also relates to a charging plate, a high-voltage line and a plug-in electric vehicle having such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicle is understood to mean any mode of transport that is driven using electrical energy. Road vehicles of this type also are referred to as electric motor vehicles. Electric motor vehicles with traction batteries that can be charged via an external power supply system are referred to as plug-in electric vehicles (PEV). The attribute plug-in is understood to be an option and does not imply the necessity of a plug-in connection for charging the plug-in electric vehicle.
The prior art includes systems for inductively charging generic plug-in electric vehicles. Such a system comprises a permanently installed primary unit having a primary coil and power electronics. The primary unit is connected electrically to a stationary power supply system. In addition, the system comprises a secondary unit on the vehicle having a secondary coil and further power electronics. The vehicle is arranged with respect to the primary unit so that the secondary coil is brought into the vicinity of the primary coil. As a result, the primary and secondary coils form a transformer with a small air gap. Thus, energy can be transferred inductively from the primary unit to the secondary unit, that is to say from the stationary power supply system to the traction battery of the vehicle.
The secondary unit on the vehicle is a high-voltage-conducting circuit, and, like all other high-voltage components in the vehicle, must be made safe even in the event of a vehicle crash, despite the expense of protective measures. Otherwise, high voltages could lead to dangerous effects after a vehicle crash.